Wrongs Proven Rights
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: This is a song-fic, I thought of it randomly. The guys always underestimate the girls. They are fed up with it and come up with a serious, yet entertaining solution. oc warning. Oneshot. Temari, Sakume, MoMo, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura.


"Why do the guys just ignore us?" Mo crossed her arms.  
>"Because they're igronant." Sakume replied. "Even Kankuro, he is the most smug of all."<br>"We should do something." Tenten suggested.  
>"I agree." Hinata spoke out.<br>"They need to see how low we really can be." Ino grinned.  
>"It's true, if they want shallow..." Sakura started.<br>"We will give em shallow. we need a place to make our plan take action. Somewhere when everyone will see it."  
>Sakume thought.<br>"How about tomorrow? At the council meeting for Suna and Konoha." Temari smirked.  
>"Perfect." Mo replied.<br>"So what are we going to do?" Tenten inquired.  
>"How about, a...a dance?" Hinata commented.<br>"Perfect, We will sing and dance!" Ino shouted.  
>"Now what song is perfect to discribe how the guys view us?" Sakura inquired.<br>" I know just the song..." Sakume had a devious look on her face.  
>"in order for this to be as resultful as possible, we have to all agree to cut off all contact with our boyfriends,<br>and male friends of any kind." Temari pointed out.  
>"Do we all agree?" Ino looked around at all the girls. They all nodded in agreement.<br>"What are we going to wear?" Mo imposed.  
>"I know!" Ino chirped. " We will wear black flats, knee-high socks that are red, a really short skirt that will be red and black plad, a black spagetti strap and a red silk tie." She had a smile spread across her features.<br>Everyone agreed excepts Sakume.  
>"There is no way in hell I am wearing a skirt."<br>Ino huffed. "Then you'll have to wear really short red and black plad shorts. Is they ain't short enough, it won't work to it's fullest."  
>"...Alright, I guess it is an improvment from the skirt."<br>"I'll get the outfits." Ino of course volenteered.  
>"Ok, it's settled, everyone go home and rest up, we will meet at 10 to work out the dance."<br>Everyone nodded as the departed from the group set on their houses.

: BEEP BREEP BEEP BREEP :  
>Sakume almost back handed her clock but missed do to her sleepyness. She got up with her eyes still closed and felt around the halls for the bathroom not wanting to open her eyes. She made her way back to her bedroom and stubbed her toe off a shogi board that had been left on her floor.<br>"Danmitt!" She squeeked. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
>"I have to get ready...why did I say 10 o'clock?"<br>Pretty much every girl was wondering that about at the same time. They all hated mornings, but they got over it...because they hated being under estimated even more.

Sakume had knocked out the security and locked them in the storage closet.  
>" They won't be a problem..." She peeked out into the crowd. everyone was there alright.<br>The stage was not in use, it was merly being stood infront of. "Really Ino...why are these shorts, so short?"  
>"They have to match the song."<br>Sakume sighed. "Everyone put on your headsets. It's time."  
>They all got ready standing in order to what they had agreed. I started with Sakume, Mo, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata then ended with Sakura.<br>"Dose everyone know thir part?" Temari questioned.  
>Everyone nodded. Sakume gestured for Sakura to cue the music. It started playing, filling the whole arena with the tune.<br>Everyone's attention was on the stage. Especially the guys when they saw what the girls were wearing as they skipped out.

Sakume: This was ne-ver the way I planned.  
>Mo: Not my intension.<br>Temari: I got so brave, drink in hand.  
>Tenten: Lost my discretion.<br>Sakura: It's not what, I'm use to.  
>Sakume: Just want to try you on.<br>Ino: I'm curi-ous for you.  
>Hinata: caught my attention.<br>Sakume: I kissed a girl,  
>All: And I liked i-it!<br>Sakura: The tase of her cherry chap-stick.  
>Mo: I kissed a girl.<br>Temari: Just to try i-it.  
>Sakume: I hope my boy-friend don't mind it.<br>Ino: It felt so wrong.  
>Mo: It felt so right.<br>Tenten: Don't mean I'm in-love to-night.  
>All: I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it...<p>

Everyone was shocked at what was happening, all the guys were drooling, unfortunatly the sensei's too.  
>Sakume: No I don't even know your name, it dos-en't matter.<br>Tenten: You're my experimental game, just hu-man nature.  
>Ino: It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.<br>Mo: My head get's so con-fused, hard to ob-ey-ey.  
>Temari: I kissed a girl, and i liked i-it, the taste of her cherry chap-stick.<br>Sakume: I kissed a girl just to try i-it, I hope my boy-friend don't mind it.  
>Sakura: It felt so wrong, It felt so right, don't mean I'm in-love to-night.<br>All: I kissed a girl and I liked i-it, I liked i-it.  
>Ino: Us girls we are so magical.<br>Sakume: Soft skin, red lips so kissable, hard to resist so touchable.  
>Temari: To good too deny it, ain't no big deal it's innoc-en-en-en-ent.<br>Mo: I kissed a girl, and I liked i-it, the taste of her cherry chap-stick.  
>Tenten: I kissed a girl, just to try i-it, I hope my boy-friend don't mind it.<br>Hinata: It felt so wrong, it felt so right,  
>Ino: Don't mean I'm in-love to-night.<br>All: I kissed a girl, and I liked i-it.  
>Sakume: I liked i-it.<p>

The music turned off as they bowed and giggled a bit.  
>"How shallow do you find us now? Still want to ignore us?"<br>Sakume asked as a rehtorical question, before they all shuffled of the stage leaving everyone in awwe. The girls high-fived eachother.  
>"You think they noticed?" Mo smirked.<br>"Hell yeah, did you see them all drooling, even the Kazekage couldn't completely hide it.  
>Even the sensei's were mezorized." Ino giggled.<br>"No I'm not sure how to take that last part." Tenten raised an eyebrow.  
>"C'mon guys, let's go!" Sakume ran down the hall with everyone chasing after her.<p>

Sakume, MoMo, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, And akura were allin the park having a picknic.  
>The boyfriends knew what they needed to do, so they headed to the park after the meeting.<br>Kankuro wrapped his arms around Sakume, Naruto to Mo, Neji to Tenten, Kiba to Hinata, Choji to Ino, Shikamaru to Temari,  
>and Lee to Sakura. they apoligized as sincerly as they could, but also confessing that they did like the show. The rest of the day was spent with the one they cared about. Enjoying the fresh breeze and warm sunshine.<br>"We should do that more often." Sakume smirked before being pulled into a kiss.

THE END!

A/N: Sorry I don't like all those pairings, but I couldn't think of anyone else to put with Temari. :) Hoped you liked my little random story.


End file.
